Under a Sparrow's Wings
by Luna Pringle Night
Summary: During time to time each cat wanted to have revenge and some cats wanted to stop them, but couldn't so they died and more cats have been reborn to be good and some to be bad each clan have a good and a bad, only one clan Have the divider who is not good nor evil but to keep peace to all clans. That one is to keep the good and evil away from each other and is the strongest! Rated T
1. Main Charatcers and The Plot

**Main cats!**

Night Clan: Nightstar (L/M), Darkclaw (D/F), Shadowheart (MC/F), Moonfur (Q/F), Crowtail (W/M), Ivykit (K/F).

Dawn Clan: Dawnstar (L/F), Windheart (D/F), Skyfur (MC/M), Rabbitfur (Q/F), Breezeclaw (W/M), Sunkit (K/F), Lightkit (K/M).

Tree Clan: Treestar (L/M), (D/F), Softwhisper (MC), Sparrow-wing (Q), Blaktail (W), Ravenkit (K/F), Graykit (K/F), Bark-kit (K/M).

Water Clan: Waterstar (L), Riverclaw (D), Silverlight (MC), Streamheart (Q), Stonetail (W), Rainkit (K/M), Mistkit (K/F), Icekit (K/M), Frostkit (K/F).

**Prologue**

During time to time each cat wanted to have revenge and some cats wanted to stop them, but couldn't so they died and more cats have been reborn to be good and some to be bad each clan have a good and a bad, only one clan Have the divider who is not good nor evil but to keep peace to all clans. That one is to keep the good and evil away from each other and is the strongest!

As day and Night goes those cats have been chosen and they are only kits as they grow up to be who they are. And the divider is no warrior or rough but she is the one with rough and warrior blood in her she is the one who is to keep good and Evil away even id her own kits are evil or good but she is the one with a good heart and she is the one to keep peace in the clan!

The one that are Bad are the dark ones and the good are the nice and Kind hearted but the Evil can get to them but they don't now. Each kit hold a power that they will find within their life's and when the do They each have a partner in there own clan and the partners now the prophecy!

When the Evil and the Good do meet up each other then there is war. Now its time for you to know the Prophecy...

_**"The light will come down with five good cats as the dark will come up with 5 cats and when the Divider come then peace will happen till one good and one bad fight then there is war against Evil and Good and they will be Under the Sparrow's Wing"**_

That is the Prophecy and I really hope that there is no War but sadly There id s going to be **One**


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning!

Chapter One: The Beginning

**Heart: Welcome to the Beginning of the Story!**

**Sparrow-wing: Yes welcome and I really hope you like it**

**Heart: On ward to the Story! XD**

_( **Okay you saw what going on in this story Lets just hope it doesn't happen, now where here with 2 of are savers and 1 of the destroyers! now on with the story**)_

~Tree Clan~

Ravenkit woke up and look around n noticed Graykit and Bark-kit are gon and see that her mother was a sleep still, so she walked out and look around

A kit with white fur walked up to her "Hi, Ravenkit!"

"Hi, Snowkit, how are you?" Ravenkit asked

"I'm good, Me and your siblings are sneaking out of the camp, want to come"

Ravenkit look at him worried " How will we get out?" she asked

"We'll go through the Dirt place!" Snowkit said

Ravenkit was still worried "what if we get caught?"

"Ravenkit stop worrying we'll be fine!"

Ravenkit was still worried "Okay, I'll go!"

Snowkit smile "great lets go!" he said and headed off to the Dirt Place with Ravenkit following. As they got there Bark-kit and Graykit was already there, When Bark-kit looked at Ravenkit she snorted "why did you bring, Her!" Bark-kit said in disgust

"why not!" Snowkit said

"She slow, and can't keep up!" Bark-kit hissed

Ravenkit ears where flat on her head

"Bark-kit, leave Ravenkit allowed! Its not her fault that she is half blind!" Graykit said mad "She is are sister and we should help her!" she said as she went to Ravenkit

"Whatever lets go before we are caught!" Bark-kit snorted and went through the Drit place with Snowkit, Graykit and Ravenkit following.

When they were out in the forest Ravenkit looked around with her good eye with a smile, Graykit noticed and smile "Its so cool out here I can't wait to be a apprentice!" Ravenkit said

Bark-kit smirked "yeah right, you'll probably y be a Medicine cat because your blind!"

"I'm not blind, I'm half blind and the mother told I can be a warrior!" Ravenkit said back to Bark-kit

Bark-kit hissed "I don't care what mother say. you will never be a warrior in my eye!" Bark-kit said to his sister and started to walk again.

Ravenkit look down as she walked with Graykit by her side telling her not to listen to what Bark-kit said. Ravenkit sigh and continue to walk.

As they stop to rest Ravenkit and Snowkit started to play. Graykit cleaning herself and Bark-kit just sitting there looking at Ravenkit.

As they play, they didn't noticed a hawk circling around them as they started to walk, Ravenkit stay there trying to catch a butterfly and the Hawk started to go down towards her. Graykit turned around and noticed the bird "Ravenkit watch out!" she called

Ravenkit look up and saw the bird but didn't move she was to scared to move

"Ravenkit!" called someone else, then a tom grad Ravenkit just in time before the hawk got her. Ravenkit was shaking as a group of cats got to them

"Oh, Ravenkit are you okay" said a she-cat that is brown and white

Graykit, Snowkit, and Bark-kit walked over to them, a dark brown tom look at them, "what where you thinking to come out here!" said the brown tom

Graykit look down Snowkit look away as for Bark-kit he just stayed quite. The tom that saved Ravenkit "clam down, Treestar there kits!"

Treestar looked at him "I now Blacktail, two of them are your and Sparrow-wing's kits"

Blacktail look at them "I know and I'm going to talk to soon as we get back to camp!" he said

Sparrow-wing walked over to them "Ravenkit won't talk" she worried

"Softwhisper is with her" said Blacktail "we should head back and tell Cloudheart that her son is okay!"

Sparrow-wing nodded "okay" she walked back to Softwhisper and told her, she nodded and grad Ravenkit, Treestar grad Snowkit, Blacktail grad Bark-kit, and Sparrow-wing grad Graykit.

As they made it back they put the kits down but Softwhisper took Ravenkit to the Medicine den as the other cats headed to the nursery for a long talk.

Bark-kit, Graykit and Snowkit all sat down outside of the nursery

Treestar look down on them, then say "what were you thinking to going outside?" he asked calmly

Graykit looked at him "we weren't thinking,, Uncle Treestar.. We just wanted to see what the forest look like, and where sorry" she said

Snowkit nodded "we truly are, Treestar we didn't mean to get Ravenkit so scared" he said

Bark-kit didn't say anything all he did was nodded agreeing

Treestar nodded "and you do know Ravenkit is half blind but she is a strong kit but be careful when it comes to this okay?"

Graykit and Snowkit both nodded "Okay!" Bark-kit nodded and then went inside the Nursery .

Sparrow-wing was inside of the Medicine cat den laying by Ravenkit "sweetie your okay, everything is fine" she said kindly

Ravenkit was still shaking, Softwhisper walked over to them with black seeds in her hand "Ravenkit please eat these"

Ravenkit went closer to Sparrow-wing "I-I will, if mother does it first"

Sparrow-wing smile as she heard her sweet kit voice again and nodded to Softwhisper, and she gave her the seeds. Sparrow-wing took it and put it in her mouth "See, Ravenkit, everything is fine!"

Ravenkit look at her then to Softwhisper "okay, I'll take it" she said Softwhisper smile and she gave her the medicine and Ravenkit took it.

Softwhisper smile and look at Sparrow-wing "She'll be fine after she get some sleep, I'll keep her in here just n case she feel scare again"

Sparrow-wing smile "Thank you, Softwhisper" she said

"Your welcome, and I would do anything to help my Niece" she said

Sparrow-wing as she look down o the sleeping Ravenkit.

Graykit started to walk over to the nursery before Blacktail said something "Graykit where are you going"

Graykit stop and turned around to her father "I just want to make sure, Ravenkit was fine" she said

Blacktail lick his daughter head "I'm sure she fine, she just got a little scared"

"I know, but I feel it my fault that she almost got killed" Graykit said looking down

Blacktail smile "Its not your fault, you warned her right?"

Graykit nodded "yeah"

"But she didn't move because she was to scared move but still you warned her about the Hawk"

Graykit look at her father and smile "and when I warned her you heard me and grad Ravenkit just in time!" she said

Blacktail nodded "yup! See you are good at things!"

Graykit smile "Thank you Father!" she said and headed back to the Nursery.

**A/N: What you think?**

**Heart" e love and Ravenkit is named after Ravenpaw off of the Warrior Series!**

**Sparrow-wing: I'm so glad that Ravenkit is fine!**

**Blacktail: Same here!**


End file.
